One of Those Crazy Girls
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: Collab with Zania330- Bea Martin is nothing more than a girl with a crazy crush on none other than Stiles Stilinski, but when he and Scott drag her into their new supernatural problems, Bea is left to help them out, all while keeping her crush and her own supernatural side a secret from them too. Stiles/OC Rated T for Slight Swearing. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! It's xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx ^.^ This is my first Collab with someone ^.^ Thanks to the amazing Zania330 :D She did the cover photo, summary, and fixed my rough draft! I only created the plot ^.^**  
_

_**So yeah! WE HOPE YOU INJOY :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither me or Zania330 owns Teen Wolf. All credit goes to the people who created it :D**_

* * *

_He brought his hand up to brush my blonde hair away from my eyes. His other hand cupped my face as I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. He lean in close, so close I could feel his breath tickle my cheek. My eyes fluttered close, waiting for our lips to connect, but it never happened._

_"Bea," He whispered, while I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. "Bea," He repeated, as I sighed. "Tris!" This time his voice was...annoyed?_

_"BEATRICE GRACE MARTIN!"_

My eyes snapped open, as I jolted up. "I didn't do it!" I yelled, glancing around the car I sat in, and spotted my 'dear sister', Lydia, staring at me with an annoyed look on my face, as the realization of what just happened came to me.

_It was just a dream. Crap._

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" I heard Lydia snap at me.

"Pfft," I scoffed at her. "...Yeah."

"Oh really?" Lydia raised her eyebrows at me and crossed her arms. "Tell me what I was talking about."

Crap.

What would Lydia, my sister, could of been talking about to me? Boys? Nahh, especially not while 'Mr. I'm Better Than Everyone Else' is in the car. Fashion? As if! Like she would come to me about clothes.

A smile formed on my lip as I lied with ease. "Your party?"

Luckily for me, I guess I was right since Lydia gave me a surprised look, before she started to babble on again, while I decided to over at my sister's ass of a boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore, who thought it was a good idea to yell at some poor sap after we all got out of his car. Lydia, of course being herself, went along with it. I, on the other hand, avoided repeating various cuss words to them.

_Oh you have no idea what I wanna do to him. Let's just say it involves a very pointy knife. I would just stab that stupid smirk off of his ann-_

"Tris!" A voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Lydia, who was holding the douche's hand. I was about to reply when I heard a voice. Not just any voice, his voice.

"I'm telling you dude, you're crazy."

There stood the boy who stole my heart in the 5th grade, Stiles...at least, that's what everyone calls him. I don't think anyone knows his real name. He had brown hair, although you could barley see it because it was shaved down, leaving a little bit of hair on his scalp. His chocolate brown orbs and boyish grin almost made me weak in the knees.

He stood with his best friend, Scott McCall, who had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, and a crooked jaw line.

As we walked by, I tried to contain myself from acting shy and stupid in front of him. Weird, considering that's how he is around my sister. "...This is like the best thing that's happened to this town since...since the birth of Lydia Martin," I heard Stiles say, as he waved over at my sister. "Hey Lydia! You look...like you're gonna ignore me again..."

I couldn't help but frown at Stiles. My sister would be lucky for someone like Stiles to adore her...any girl would! As we walked by, I had to restrain myself from running up and comforting Stiles after yet another rejection from Lydia.

* * *

As soon as the bell ran, I walked into History with a smile on my face. I took my seat next to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who just so happened to be my best friend, Danny Māhealani. We had been best friends since 3rd grade after I accidentally stabbed him with my scissors in art. I was pretty much apologizing to him every day for at least 2 weeks, and somehow we became friends. Danny was a pretty likable person, I haven't met anyone that's hated him before.

"Hello, Daniel," I greeted, in a horrible British accent.

"Hello, Beatrice," He replied, his British accent way better than mine. Yeah, this was kind of a thing we did every now and then after I went on vacation to London a few years ago.

"Ew," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Don't call me that."

"Fine," Danny nodded, holding back a chuckled. "Then don't call me Daniel"

"Sorry, don't think I can do that," I shrugged innocently, as I placed my bag on the chair.

Danny rolled his eyes, while I wore a satisfied smile on my face. "Your lucky I love you."

"Yeah, you better," I nodded over to him, before I smiled suggestively at him. "So, tell me, Danny-boy, how did last night go?"

"Tris!" Danny groaned at me, making me giggle.

"So does that mean you guys did the dirty?" I continued to tease him, making Danny bury his face into his hands, while I laughed at him. "Aw, my Danny-boy is finally growing up. I think I'm going to cry."

Danny's head shot up out of his hands. "Well at least I'm not in love with Stiles!"

"Shhh!" I hissed at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Don't say the S word!"

"Why don't you just tell him?" Danny asked me.

I pretended to think of the reasons. "Gee, I don't know...maybe it's because HE'S IN LOVE WITH MY FRIGGIN' SISTER?" I said, making sure I was being obvious.

"Okay, point taken," Danny raised his hands up in innocence. "But then again, Lydia's already dating Jackson."

"Look, the only times Stiles had ever talked to me was when we were paired up for the Science Fair in 5th grade," I said, remembering the only moments Stiles and I had shared. "He was so sweet, and funny, and I really thought there was something between us, but after the fair was over, he never talked to me again. As far as I know, he doesn't even remember me anymore."

"But I don't get it," Danny shook his head. "Bea, your beautiful...a bit of a pain in the ass, but a lovable pain in the ass, nonetheless."

"Nice save there," I said sarcastically, as I pulled out my notebook just as our the teacher entered the room.

While the teacher lectured us on WWI, I doodled in my notebook. Eh, I'll just copy (And my copy, I mean steal) Danny's notes later.

* * *

Later that day after school, I sat on the bleachers with Lydia, and a new girl whose name I didn't care to remember. I think it was Argent? I don't know, I'm usually pretty bad at names. We were there to watch the lacrosse tryouts, and I overheard Lydia talking about how 'great' Jackson was. I rolled my eyes at her.

_I would rather be stabbed repeatedly then listen to someone talking about Jackson._

Instead of listening to Lydia brag about her upcoming party tomorrow, I glanced down at the players on the field, and my eyes widened at what I saw. Scott McCall, who spent all of last year sitting out on the bench, was catching every single ball before it hit the net. I mean, I haven't really talked to Scott, but I know how badly he sucked at the sport last year (which was why he was benched all the time), and now he was catching them with ease.

He even caught one thrown by Jackson, for god's sake! Not that I'm supported Jackson or anything...he's still a narcissist jerk.

_I think it was alien._ I thought to myself._ I mean aliens are always coming down and putting tracking systems in our brains._

The crowd erupted in cheers at Scott's catch, as Lydia's new friend (Allison! That's her name! I actually remembered!) smiled with amazement. Meanwhile, I spotted Scott grab Stiles after the tryouts were over, and the two of them ran into the woods. What the hell were they up to?

_Something fishy is going on and I'm going to find out what._

* * *

Thanks to my super epic ninja skills, I was able to follow the two boys with now trouble. "I guess the practicing all summer really did help," I heard Stiles, who nudged Scott with his elbow, while I hid behind a nearby tree.

"No, it's not just that though," Scott shook his head. "Ever since last night, I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell."

I paid attention to this. _And people think I'm crazy._

"Such as?" Stiles questioned.

"Like...the mint majito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have-" Stiles started to object, before ended up pulling out a half chewed stick a mint majito gum. "Okay, that doesn't prove anything."

_Wow. That was kinda impressive, _I thought to myself.

"You know, I think I've heard of something like this before!" Stiles exclaimed, as I listened closely again. "I think it's called lycanthropy."

Lycanthropy? As in...Werewolves?

"What's that?" Scott asked, looking worried. "Is it bad?"

I guess he had no clue was lycanthropy meant.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month on the full moon," Stiles informed Scott, who just seemed confused, so Stiles howled like a wolf to given him a hint, only for Scott shove him annoyingly.

"Look, there could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"Yeah, you're a werewolf! Grr!"

_Ahh, he's so cute when he acts stupid._

I attempted to lean in closer, but failed miserably. I ended up tripping over a log, and landed face first in the dirt. Not very graceful of me. Quickly, I scrambled back onto my feet, only to be met with the stares of Scott and Stiles.

"Uh, hey there, boys," I stammered a bit, as I placed my hands on my hips.

"We're you following us?" Scott asked me, while I scoffed.

"Pfft? Me following you? Puh-lease," I swatted my hand. "I was just...talking a jog out in the woods. I mean, it's a nice day, perfect...jogging weather," I said, as I pretended to jog.

Man, I sucked at lying today.

"Who are you?" Stiles spoke up. "You looks kinda familiar."

"Bea. Bea Martin," I introduced myself, while Stiles still seemed clueless. "We were partners for the science fair in 5th grade? You know, we did that project on sandwich mold."

"Oh yeah!" Stiles clapped and pointed at me, remembering it. "You're Lydia's sister."

"Yes, but I'm the more epic one," I stated proudly.

_Oh my gosh, I'm having an actual conversation with him! After 5 years, finally!_

"Hey, by any chance, have you see a inhaler?" Scott asked me, as he searched the leaf-covered ground. "I swear I dropped it somewhere around here."

I shrugged a bit and let my eyes trailed around the ground, searching for any sign of an inhaler.

"You guys," I heard Stiles whisper, while we continued to look. "Scott, Bea," He whispered again, but we paid no attention to him. "You guys!"

This time, I actually looked up at him. "What do you wa-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw what Stiles was pointing at.

There, only a few feet away, stood a familiar man from my past.

Derek Hale.

* * *

**_Sooo? What do you think?_**

**_Anyway, When you imainge Bea think of Britt Robertson!_**

**_I honestly hope you guys liked this because I had so much fun writing it with Zania!_**

**_If you want to see what Bea's outfits look like GO TO EITHER MY PROFILE or look up shatterhearts on polyvore!_**

**_Thanks again Zania! I litterly couldn't do this without you(:_**

**_So yeah! I shall go c: Please review so we know if people like it ^.^_**

**_Till next time,_**

**_AHFY & Zania_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! It's AHFY & Zania330! Zania wrote this chapter(: Anyway! I'll shut up! SHOUT OUT'S AT THE BOTTOM :D**_

_**Disclaimer- Yeah... We own Teen Wolf -.- Pffttt xD Yeah right. We don't xD So don't sue us :D**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Were the first words I heard come out of Derek's mouth as he approached us. "This is private property."

He and I had a history together...not like dating or anything, that would just be wrong. When I was younger, I met his older sister, Laura Hale, who used to babysit me as a kid. I even went to her house one time, (which was HUGE and AWESOME) and that's where I met Derek. Even back then, he was sort of an ass. But honestly, I hadn't seen a Hale since that fire a few years ago...if Derek was back in town, I wonder if Laura is to?

"Sorry, man," I heard Stiles apologize. "We didn't know."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, as he stared at Derek. "We were just looking for something, but...forget it."

Suddenly, Derek tossed something over to Scott. As I looked down at the object in Scott's hands, I realized it was an inhaler. How the hell did Derek get his paws on it?

I looked back over at Derek, who nodded slightly at me. "Beatrice."

"Derek," I said back, crossing my arms.

"Stay out of the water tomorrow night," He advised, making me a bit uncomfortable, before he started to walk away.

"What was that all about?" I heard Stiles question me, as soon as Derek was out of sight. "How do you know Derek Hale? And what was that 'stay out of water' stuff?"

"Look, it's no big deal. I knew him from my childhood," I said with a shrug. "And that water thing is nothing."

"But still, that was Derek Hale," Stiles stated, while Scott seemed confused. "His family burned to death in a fire a few years ago."

Scott glanced in the direction that Derek left. "I wonder what he's doing back."

* * *

The next day after school, I found myself back outside on the stands, as my sister, Allison, and I watched the rest of the lacrosse tryouts. I stared down at Stiles, who was on the bench again, until I saw Jackson knock down Scott on the field. What an ass.

I guess he got what he deserved though, cause next round, Scott picked up the ball first, and after swiftly dodging some of the players (even FLIPPING over a group of them! I mean, what the hell?!), he shot the ball forwards and made a goal.

Okay, this didn't make any sense at all. I mean, Scott was benched the entire season last year, and now all of a sudden he's a pro? It just doesn't add add up. No one just gets that good in just 3 months. There was only one person I could go to now if I wanted answers. Someone who's knows Scott better than his own mother probably.

I had to go to Stiles...okay, maybe I just wanted to talk to him again, but I'm serious about wanting answers too!

After tryouts, I climbed down the stands and approached Stiles. "Alright, I want answers," I said with crossed arms, as I tried to act demanded. "What was that on the field with Scott? Only a few months ago, he sucked, now he's pro? I demand some answers from you, Mr."

"I'm just as clueless as you."

"And another thing-!" I cut myself off, just registering what he said now. "You are?"

Stiles nodded at me. "Yeah...however, I do have a theory," He told me. "You might not believe me, but it's all I have. It kinda requires some research, though."

"Alright, I'm in," I decided.

"You are?" Stiles asked me. "You don't think the research will be boring?"

"Hey, I still want answers, I'll do what it takes to get them," I said determinedly with a small smile on my face. "Besides, it could be fun. Think of it like...a project, or an experiment. Just like 5th grade."

* * *

After the tryouts, Stiles and I went to his house, where the two of us immediately started our research. Stiles had taken a lot of Adderall, while I drunk three bottles of Gatorade, so that way the two of us could stay up and research. Stiles had explained to me earlier that he believed the cause of Scott's new abilities really was lycanthropy since Scott claimed he was bitten by a wolf a few days ago.

To be honest, I totally believed Stiles. I've had my share of problems in the supernatural world (not that I would tell anyone), and it all started around the time when Laura left Beacon Hills with Derek. Laura had a talk with me about it, and since I was only 7, yeah, I believed her...then something else started after I turned 13, but that's another story for another time.

So, anyways, Stiles was sitting at his desk and searching up whatever he could find on the internet (I think he's looking at a page about wolfsbane right now), while I sat on his bed, reading an old book from the library I found about effects of lycanthropy (I seriously can't believe they had books on this stuff!)

"Getting tired, huh?" I heard Stiles ask me, right after I yawned. "You know, you can leave. You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to," I said, as I looked over at Stiles, who walked up and sat next to me on the bed. "This has actually been sort of fun. I mean, all this supernatural stuff is really interesting."

"Yeah, it is," Stiles agreed with me, before it got sort of silent and awkward. "...so, how come we never talked to each other after the science fair?"

I turned my head, as I looked right at Stiles, a little surprised and somewhat happy that we were talking about something other than the research. "I-I don't know," I found myself saying. "You just, never talked to me, and I thought that you sort of didn't want to be friends with me."

"Seriously? I had fun with you when we did that project," Stiles said, as my heart did a flip. Oh my gosh! "It's just, you were the one that never talked to me, so then I thought you didn't want to hang out with me too...plus, I guess I was kinda scared to talk to you again."

"Why?" I asked, sort of confused.

"Well, you're Lydia Martin's sister, which sort of makes you part of the popular crowd, while I'm pretty much at the bottom of the food chain."

I had to stop myself from laughing. "Me? Popular?" I repeated, laughing to myself. "I never get along with my sister, and I HATE all those popular bitches and jerks that she calls 'friends'. If anything, I'm at the bottom just as much as you are."

"Really?" Stiles asked, earning a nod from me, as I noticed a small smile appear on his face. "So...does this mean we're friends now?"

"Yeah," I smiled and nodded at him. "I guess we are now."

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door interrupted the moment, making Stiles and I jump a bit. Stiles stood up and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it, just as I saw Scott on the other side. "Get in!" Stiles demanded, as Scott stepped into the room with a smile on his face. "You gotta see this, dude," He continued, as he shut and locked the door again.

"Bea, hey," Scott greeted, as he noticed me in the room and put his backpack on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just helping with some research," I said, standing up. "This is something you really need to hear."

"Bea and I have trapped ourselves in here for the past 2 hours, checking out books, websites, whatever we could find," Stiles said quickly, as he walked back to his desk and sat in the computer chair. "And all that's been keeping us active was a lot of Adderall for me, and 3 bottles of Gatorade for Bea."

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked, sitting down on the bed, while I stood by Stiles and his chair. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale, but that's not it," Stiles shook his head. "Remember the joke from the other day? It's not a joke anymore...the wolf, the bite in the woods. All this research-do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Should I?"

"It's a signal," I spoke up, remembering what it said in my book. "When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack."

"Dude, if you heard a wolf howl, there could've been more nearby," Stiles continued, standing up. "Maybe even a whole pack of them!"

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott repeated.

"No," Stiles shook his head slightly, getting ready to deliver the news. "More like...werewolves."

Scott just let out an annoyed sigh, as he stood up too. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You too, Bea?" He asked. "Stiles, you know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Scott, please just listen," I begged. "What happened out there on the field was amazing, and impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," Scott dismissed it, as he started to walk out.

"No! You made an incredible shot!" Stiles stopped him. "I mean, the way you moved, you're speed, reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. Then there's the vision, and the senses, and don't even think I haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay, dude, I can't think about this right now," Scott interrupted, getting fed up. "We'll talk tomorrow."

My eyes widened at this. "Wait, no!" I exclaimed. "The full moon is tonight!"

"Look, I just made first line, I got a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me," Scott listed. "Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you guys trying to ruin it for me?"

"We're just trying to help," I insisted, while Stiles sat back down in his seat and looked through all the papers he printed out. "Scott, you could be cursed."

"Plus, it's not just the full moon that causes you to change," Stiles added. "It also happens when your bloodlust is at it's peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott repeated. "You guys are ridiculous."

Quickly, I scrambled the bed for the book I was reading earlier. "It's right here," I said, flipping through the pages and eventually finding the right one. "Look, 'The change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse."

"With that said, I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does," Stiles said, standing up again and searching for Scott's phone in his backpack. "You gotta cancel this date! I'm gonna call her right now."

"Give it to me!" Scott yelled, as I watched his grab Stiles' shirt and pin the boy to the wall, his fist raised in anger, before he punched the computer chair instead and knocked it over.

Stiles and I watched as Scott panted, starting to calm down and realizing what he just did. "...I'm sorry...I gotta go get ready for that party," He said, grabbing his backpack and quickly leaving the house.

"Well," I let out a breath that I didn't know I was even holding. "That was...something."

"Bea," Stiles called, picking up his chair again. "Check this out."

I walked over to Stiles' side, as my eyes widened at what I saw. On the back of the chair was three large rips in the leather that resembled claw marks...well that couldn't be good.

* * *

In the evening, I decided to lock myself up in my room while Lydia's party was going on downstairs and outside. I would've joined in, but for starters, I don't like crowds. They're just too...crowded. Plus, most people were hanging outside in the backyard where the pool was, and there was NO way I was risking going there. Trust me, it's a long story that has to do with that thing I mentioned when I was 13.

Getting bored of studying my notes from History, I decided to look out of the window to see what was going on outside. The first thing I noticed when the clouds moved away was that the moon was full, which could only mean trouble. Quickly, I glanced downwards and spotted that Scott was dancing with Allison, until he seemed to look sick and light-headed.

It was starting.

Biting my lip, I tried to make up my mind on what to do. If I went outside to help Scott, I could risk getting wet, but if I didn't, then Scott might not make it out in time. "I'm so gonna regret this," I said to myself, before I walked over to my bedroom door and unlocked it, stepping out of my room and heading downstairs.

As soon as I was down, I walked outside and started looking for Scott. "Come on, where is he?" I mumbled to myself, looking around the area.

Suddenly, someone cannon-balled into the pool, and unfortunately some water splashed onto me. "No," I whispered, as I started running to the side of the house. "No, no, no, this can't be happening. Not here."

But it was too late. The water on my skin already started to shimmer, as I felt myself drifting away, and into darkness...

**No one's POV:**

When the water on Bea's skin stopped shimmering and she opened up her eyes, they turned an unnatural shade of blue that wavered like water slightly, before they faded back to her normal blue. Bea's eyes scanned the crowd as she started walking towards it, until she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," The guy that Bea bumped into apologized. He had brown hair was was spiked up a bit in the front, large brown eyes, and some freckles on his face. "Hey, you're Lydia's sister, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Bea answered, as she eyed the boy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Will," The boy, Will, introduced himself. "I think we're in the same English class."

"Right, Will," Bea nodded, as a slow smile appeared on her face. "Say, Will, you're kinda cute. You wanna talk somewhere a little more private?"

Will seemed a bit hesitant. "I don't know-"

"Come on, it's a party," Bea pointed out. "Go wild."

Suddenly, Bea's eyes flashed their unnatural blue water shade again, and Will smiled a little bit. "Well, if you insist," He found himself saying, while Bea smiled and pulled him away from the crowd.

Once they were away, Bea tugged a little on Will's shirt collar and smiled seductively at him, before crashing her lips onto his and pulling him into a deep kiss. Will gladly kissed her back, and soon the two of them were involved in a rough and passionate make-out session. It was as if Will had become her slave, like he would do anything for her out of lust for her...which was exactly the situation.

The reason Bea could never go around water was because she was a Siren, beautiful creatures from Greek mythology that could lure men and kill them. It started shortly after Bea turned 13. On her first full moon, she seemed to black out and when she woke up again, she found herself lying by the edge of the pool, soaking wet and only in her bra and underwear, and at the bottom of the pool was a dead boy around her age.

After totally freaking out, Bea was found by her grandmother, who explained to her about what she was. Apparently, Siren traits were inherited since her grandmother used to be one, but it skipped a generation since her mother wasn't, and luckily for Lydia, she wasn't one either. Since then, Bea had always tried to stay away from water on the full moon since that's what would cause her to black out and go all 'Siren' on some totally innocent guy, and it also meant she couldn't have a real relationship until she had her 'Siren Side' under control unless she wanted to kill them too. And since then, it's worked...well, up until now obviously.

Bea and Will continued to make out still, tugging on each other's clothes as Bea pinned Will against a wall. As they continued to make out, Will's eyes snapped open as his face started to turn red and he seemed to get tired, while Bea just smirked and continued to kiss him. Since Bea couldn't drown him by the pool cause of all the people there, she used another method where she started to evaporate all the water in his body.

"What's wrong, Will?" Bea teased slightly between kisses. "Getting a little hot?" She smirked a bit, as Will seemed to get fainter.

"Bea!"

Bea's head snapped around and broke the kiss, her unnatural blue eyes showing again, as she caught view of Stiles standing there, looking mostly confused, yet a little afraid and disappointed. "W-What are you doing?" He asked her.

Slowly, Bea's eyes returned to their normal blue, as she seemed to snap out of it. "Stiles?" She found herself saying, before looking in front of herself and seeing an unconscious and dehydrated Will in front of her. "Oh no...shit, I can't believe it happened again!" Bea panicked, backing away in fear as Will's body fell to the ground.

"What?" Stiles asked. "What do you mean again? You made a boy pass out from kissing before!"

"He's extremely dehydrated, and he could die!" Bea exclaimed, getting serious. "Help me carry him into the pool, maybe that'll help. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"Fine," Stiles decided, as he started helping Bea drag Will's body. "But after this, we find Scott, and you tell me everything."

"Okay, okay," Bea nodded. "Now, come on!"

**Bea's POV:**

After Stiles and I helped revive Will and convinced him that he somehow passed out and dreamt the whole thing, we got into the Jeep and drove to the Beacon Hills' Preserve in search of Scott. I told Stiles everything about my Siren situation, and luckily he understood. I also told him that I knew the Hales were werewolves too, since that's what Laura talked to me about...well, she didn't actually say it word for word, but she gave me hints at the time. I started thinking about them recently, and I figured it out on my own.

Apparently, Stiles and I had fallen asleep, I guess, cause I woke up in his Jeep later in the morning...well, I think it's the morning. The sky isn't really dark anymore, so I'm assuming.

Yawning to myself, I looked around the car, until I heard a phone go off. Stiles' phone. Out of curiosity, I picked it up and found a text from Scott, saying that he was just outside of the forest and needed help.

"Stiles," I said, shaking Stiles a little since he was still asleep. "Wake up."

"Ugh...five more minutes, dad, school can wait," Stiles grumbled, still half-asleep.

"Stiles, it's Bea, wake up," I said with a bit more force. "You just got a text from Scott. He's outside the forest."

That seemed to really wake Stiles up, as he shot up and looked down at his phone. "We gotta go," He said, quickly putting on his seat belt as he started up the Jeep, and eventually hit the road.

As we drove, we found Scott walking on the side of the road, shirtless and exhausted. "Hey," I called, rolling down the window just as Stiles pulled over next to Scott. "Need a lift?"

Silently, Scott climbed into the back of the Jeep, as we started heading back to town. "You know what actually worries me the most?" I heard Scott ask after a while.

"You say Allison, and I'm gonna punch you in the head," Stiles said, looking at Scott

while using the front mirror as he drove.

"She probably hates me now," Scott frowned, while I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt that, Allison's a sweet girl, she'll understand," I told Scott. "But you still might want to come up with an amazing apology for her anyway."

"Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth," Stiles suggested. "Let her revel in the awesomeness at the fact that you're a friggin' werewolf."

Immediately, Scott and I turned to Stiles, sending him the same looks that read 'You can't be serious'. "Okay, bad idea," Stiles accepted, while Scott still seemed miserable. "Hey, we'll get through this. I'll even chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice, while I also keep Bea under lock down in a completely dry room."

Scott just shook his head and let out a small laugh, before he seemed a little confused. "Dry room for Bea?" He repeated, looking over at me. "What's that all about?"

I sighed to myself, getting ready to explain again. "It's a long story..."

* * *

**_Hey! Sooo? What do ya think? that was long xD ANYWHOOO! WHO GUESSED BEA WAS A SIREN? BET NO ONE DID :D_**

**_Anywho, we both wanted to do something different! Zania came up with the idea :D Anyway! SHOUT-OUT TIME :D_**

**_Zania330- No xD I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU!_**

**_Guest- Haha! Really? Well I hoped you like the chapter :D_**

**_FabinaPeddieJeroy4Life- Yayaa xD_**

**_Thanks for Favoriting-_**

**_FabinaPeddieJeroy4Life_**

**_HOAfan097_**

**_Simone140089_**

**_ms. duchess46_**

**_Thanks for Following-_**

**_FabinaPeddieJeroy4Life_**

**_Kat229_**

**_Musicality101_**

**_XxkrazygummybearsxX (Epic name btw xD)_**

**_jjchickybabe_**

**_mcgonagiggles_**

**_smile654_**

**_vinnynicole_**

**_You guys rock(:_**

**_Anyway! We hope you enjoy! I'm having a really fun time writing this with her! (P.S. Go check out her epic fanfics, she has one named "Cats Eye" that is amazing)_**

**_So yup!_**

**_Please review,fav & follow so we know people like it(:_**

**_(Random question time: What do you think that's going to happen in Season 3)_**

**_Till Then,_**

**_AHFY & Zania330_**

**_P.S. Go to my profile for Bea's outfits!_**


End file.
